


Рывком

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: ретейлинг вырезанной сцены с веслом





	

Падать, опускаясь на дно, во тьму — не страшно. Страшнее — ударом весла в грудь ощутить, как собственный старший помощник вбивает последний гвоздь в обессиленное голодом тело. И Поллард забывает, как это — плыть.  
Легкие ноют под ребрами, то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли — от чего-то чудовищно бо́льшего, что капитан не в силах проглотить. Он видит, как отдаляется от него солнечный свет, рассеиваясь призрачными лучами в сине-зеленой толще, а вместе с ним — и Чейз, и месяцы, проведенные на Эссексе. К поверхности бегут белесые пузырьки. Ему холодно; ему думается, что таким, наверное, и должен быть его конец — бесславным, позорным, как все его недолгое капитанство. Пойти на дно так же, как и сам Эссекс — сгореть, раздираемый противоречиями. Ему больше не хочется дышать.  
Он тянется пальцами вверх, и закрывает глаза.

В холодной тьме рывком — его обхватывают чьи-то руки, большие, сильные. В холодной тьме Полларду хочется закричать — вдохнуть соленую воду по самые кишки: он слишком хорошо знает эти руки и грудь, крепко прижимающуюся теперь к его тощей спине, отдающую холодной болью вдоль позвоночника к глотке; слишком хорошо помнит, что мгновение назад, — мгновение, растянувшееся в холодной тьме в вечность, — был готов воткнуть в нее кортик из последних сил. 

Чейзу плевать.   
Тонкий торс Полларда так страшно легко обхватить. Он дал бы этому безумцу то ли по зубам, то ли воздуха из своих легких, но вместо этого тянет, тянет его вверх, вырывая из рук холодной тьмы, тащит бессильное тело, выносит на поверхность, запрокидывая ему голову. Поллард отплевывается водой, натужно вдыхает, а Чейз уже перекидывает его через борт вельбота. Матросы втаскивают его, держат крепко, не давая вырваться, но едва только Поллард оказывается внутри, приподнявшись, внутри волной рождается паника, и он, замерев, ищет Чейза взглядом. Здесь, здесь: в своем вельботе, в паре метров, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Живой. Зачем всё это. 

Чейз смеется — беззвучно, давится кашлем и жмурится то ли на садящееся солнце, то ли на усталое лицо Полларда. Да, он глупец! Хриплые ругательства Полларда в вельботе рядом слышатся ему даже слишком ласковыми. В груди теплеет, и Чейз выдыхает — устало опускается на лопатки, и улыбается ему и самому себе.  
И Поллард вспоминает, как это — жить.


End file.
